


His Flower

by Jewlsflower0



Category: Boyfriend to Death
Genre: (I'm just sick), (what am I doing with my life lol), Anal, Flowers, Fucking animals, Gore, Lawrence is so awkward, Other, Sexual Frustration, Snakes, Squirting, but cute, cute Cacey, force cum, teenie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewlsflower0/pseuds/Jewlsflower0
Summary: Acacia, known to be quiet and likely always in her garden store. She repeatedly gets a customer every single Tuesday to Saturday, he loved watching her treat her plants. Though one day she decides to go out and chill at the bar, meeting her customer their and chatting it up seemed not so bad as a good idea that was until she wanted to leave...but he had other plans





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story so don't kill me if theirs some error mistakes here :3 also it's a bit short till I decide to continue it!

Chapter 1. Introduction

**Beep!!!! Beep!!!!**

 

Today was not a bright safe place and infact hasn't been since she's moved here in the city. Not a morning person but sure was a green thumb person, she had to get up an turn off the alarm clock as it was ringing through-out her small apartment and was pissing her really off.

Acacia was not a skinny hot model babe but an normal average weight girl who kept her hair to the side and diy's it colors from things she likes or to show gratitude, she would wear comfortable clothing and not show off any fancy stuff.

It was just not her style.

"...Rrragg... ** _Enough Already_**!.."

She didn't like screaming also but man was this alarm getting on her nerves, she'd rather have that nice ' _toot_ , _toot_ ' from the old bird clock, man it would be nice to buy one soon before she breaks that alarm. Turning it off finally she stretches out an managed to crack her back a bit but nothing more than nots in her back. Placing her feet on the cold wooden floor never helped her Anxiety or her claustrophobic any better, looking around to find her warm fluffy sandles that have some how been hidden under the bed was even worse since she had to kneel down.

Kneeling down an grabbing them to put them on sloppily she stumbles downstairs to go eat the fresh pancakes before heading to work. Acacia forgot to mention that she lives with two twin sisters as roommates an surprisingly they have wolf blood in them which kinda freaked her out at first cause you know, full moon and all but seams they just get 'heated' that's all.

"Wakey, Wakey eggs and Bacey-," Hex called out. Hex has black short bangs in front and side of her face, she wears a short tank top and long black jeans that are ripped up and she has multiple scars on her legs and back. I always wanted to ask but she catches on to quickly with saying ' _don't ask_ '. Besides her their was her sister Vexi sitting quietly at the table with her cute shorts and fragile body, sometimes it was hard to find the related since the other one was raugh while Vexi was the one her liked being in a quiet and nice place. Vexi wears shorts and a big shirt when she's not in the mood to get dressed up, but today she is wearing blue shorts and a long sleeve sweater.

"..rmm.. Gosh it's so hard to get out of my bed this morning, how was your sleep Hex?"

"Fucking Good as Sex, but seams like I had to share the bed since my sister was so scared of that movie last night..." She motions towards her sister who had a tint of blush to her cheeks, meaning she was embarassed by her sister or they actually ' ** _did_** ' something last night.

"...Sis...please don't mention that.. That was very embarrassing you know.." Vexi finally spoke in her quiet shrill voice, with her glossy blue crystal eyes.

"ok.ok.Ok my bad little sis I won't mention the fun and cozy time we had yesterday~.." Hex replied, placing a nice full plate for me to chow down on.

"..Your food is Sex you know that right?.." It totally was like everytime it went in my mouth I melt into it, I can't live without this girls cooking.

"Damn if you had a penny for everytime people say that id be damn rich and you'll be broke." Hex said as she drank her good homemade orange juice.

**_2 hours later_ **

Rushing into the store and putting the open sign was an easy breeze, making sure the plants had all been watered an has their lights on we're all good beside one since the light broke. Grabbing the ladder an getting a new light bulb was fine-'DING!'

"EeepP!!"

Almost falling to your doom when a customer comes in is not okey!

"U-uh I'll be right there!"

This is what happens when your an hour late to open the shop, next time I'm setting my clock earlier, putting in the light bulb an climbing down was a peace of cake meeting customers were not my thing. Lucky it was a similar customer that I'm really attracted to him, Walking towards the counter I watched him look at the new plants that have grown all around the place. People don't like plants spreading and being wild, they like them being just in a pot for decoration while this guy simply loved staring and watching them bloom.

"...How are you u-uh Lawrence, see something you like today?" I asked quietly since I didn't wanted to ruin the nice music playing to go with the scenery, he just admired the Poppies that were around the counter tops. (like I said they grow everywhere)

"...These poppies are-...very pretty... How much are they?" Lawrence asks with a glance of curiosity.

"..Well since I have just got the beautiful grown and you're a frequently customer I always get I'd say....hmm how's 5$ each.."

Right-away he starts cutting the poppies and putting it into his basket, I go underneath the counter to pull out a new plant that we have and its seeds to grow more. Nervously I try to get his attention with quiet caughs and sighs, lucky it seamed to work.

"..u-uh I kinda thought about what you said about u-um unique flowers so I got this one and some seeds to grow more it's called-" I was so buisy talking he was already trying to hold the plant but I kinda had a grip on it so we ended up touching hands, gosh I think I'm having an orgasm right now.

"g-gah! I'm sorry I-uh here!" I placed it into his hands and looked away blushing, I felt so embarassed by my freakish ways of talking about a plant when his only interested in what he gets.

"These are Snowdrop's..right?" Lawrence spoke with a much quiet and shy tone, I couldn't believe he was actually interested in my favorite flower! I shook my head and smiled brightly before speaking, "Actually yeah! I love them so much, it's amazing you know that they grow while it's snowing pretty great flower if I say so myself- though if you don't want it I was gonna take it back to my house again and-" Lawrence slammed his hand on the counter making me jump, his eyes were holding the needy kinda look that I couldn't place my finger on it. "No! I-I uh want to take it, d-did you said you have had it at you're place from sometime now right?"

Thats weird why would he want to know how long I've had it, "For about a week, why you ask?"

Lawrence was acting strang as he caressed the flower's leaves and whispered soothing words that I couldn't hear but I caught onto something that I wish I did not hear, "... _Having this plant means having ~~you in my own~~ apartment...I won't feel so lonely... ~~they won't feel lonely~~_.."

"Uh Lawrence would you like to know the price of it, cause u-um don't you have work?"

"Oh-gosh I forgot.. How much are these perfect cared flowers?" Lawrence spoke while digging into his pocket

"That should be... 37$"

Lawrence paid me the amount of money and even tipped me as always, I waved my hand to him and he waved back. Hopefully by tonight or tommrow I'll get his number an he'll have to talk to me by then...Hopefully

 


	3. [NOTE] Oh hah! Didn't see that...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I see some people actually like it I really didn't expect that!

So yeah I have some or a lot of words to fix in the first chapter, and I'm also gonna add more to the first one as well so uh might wanna check that when its updated haha, so uh yeah um I don't have any date for a new chapter but I can say before the end of October there should be a new chapter out.. So for now I'll just update an fix stuff so see ya!!~


End file.
